Reunion: Reassurance
by Fathom-x
Summary: Ichigo's reunion w/ Rukia. There's only one way Ichigo can reassure himself that Rukia is unharmed and alive. Set after Orhime is saved from Ulquiora, and everyone at Hueco Mundo is waiting to go back home. Spoilers up to to Manga 321. IchigoxRukia Lemons
1. Chapter 1: Reassurance

**Title: **_**Reunion: Reassurance**_

**Scene:** Up to Bleach Manga 321, after Ulquiora vs. Ichigo Fight to save Orihime.

**Pairings:** Ichigo x Rukia

**Warnings:** Smut, OOC

_**

* * *

**_

Hueco Mundo - Las Noches

They were all waiting until either Urahara could open a portal back to Karakura or Nell to remember how to open a Garganta gate. Everyone was on edge not knowing what was happening with the war efforts since Aizen and his compatriots' departure from Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo, Rukia, and the rest of the Karakura gang were catching up and relating events. However, Rukia didn't elaborate much, simply saying she won against the 9th Espada at a high cost. She had a distant look in her eyes and was subconsciously touching the center of her chest lightly.

Seeing her, and remembering his desperation at her fading reiatsu, Ichigo's own uncontrollable reiatsu began to flare up in anger and agitation.

Everyone around him quieted immediately and eyed him askance in baffled confusion.

"What's you're problem now, Kurosaki?" Ishida snidely asked.

Ichigo simply replied darkly, "I need to speak to the midget…_in private_."

He immediately grabbed Rukia's thin wrist and began to drag her down the hallway into one of the endless Las Noches rooms.

"Baka, chotto matte kudasai!" Rukia protested, digging her heels in resistance, but she was no match for Ichigo's persistent will power and strength.

As soon as he pulled her into one empty room, he slammed the door, and pushed Rukia against it.

Beginning to get concerned about his silence and his dark aura, Rukia asked gently "What is it, Ichigo? Is this about your hollow…?"

He ignored her and started to immediately pluck and tug on her shihakusho.

Rukia was so surprised with his actions, that Ichigo had her gi spread open before she was able to react.

"Ichigo! What in the world are you doing?" she spat out indignantly trying to reclose her gi with one hand while slapping at his hands with the other. He was leaning in too close to her for any real leverage to use her fists and legs.

His response was only to growl in irritation, kick her legs open and lean his hips into quelling her lower body movement, and to yank the shoulders of her gi down trapping her elbows.

Seeing all the bindings across her flat chest and abs, Ichigo eyes darkened further with purpose and anger. _He needed to see with his own eyes, to know she was ok. _Finding the tail end of the binding, Ichigo began the arduous task of unraveling the multitude of bindings.

Meanwhile, Rukia began to struggle in earnest, screaming epithets at him the entire time. She couldn't believe this was the same boy she was always running rough shod over. _Maybe he finally lost to his hollow_….

By the time she was finally able to free her arms from the sleeves by just slipping them off completely, all her bindings were on the floor, and her breasts were completely unbound.

She quickly pulled her hand in formation, calling out "Bakudo number…."

But Ichigo quickly grasped her hand away and reached down to grab one of the bandages and tied both her wrists behind her back.

So many emotions were flooding Rukia that she didn't know where one started and the other began. Anger, uncertainty, and worry were all mixed together.

Deep down, she was also angry for another reason entirely. One small part of her felt apprehension. The apprehension she felt now, however, was wholly female in nature, in hoping he wouldn't be disappointed with what he saw. And he was very thorough in his examination, and very still as he looked her over. When his amber eyes finally met hers, they were blazing with intensity again.

He ran both hands every where on her body, mapping out the curves, the scars, the bruises, and the freshly healed wounds.

She should be stopping what he was doing, but with his hands on her, she couldn't. She hadn't an ounce of strength or will to even try. She leaned against the wall acquiescent, biting her lip and closing her eyes.

Rukia's eyes open in shock and she flinched back instinctively against the door behind her, when she felt Ichigo's tongue tracing the red lines and grooves left from the bindings. And his hands, they had each covered a breast and were gently massaging, soothing, as if he were sympathizing with them for their long imprisonment. She would have done the same thing had she removed the tight bindings herself in solitude.

She was beautiful, much more than he had supposed. The delicate features he had come to know so well were a perfect complement to her violet eyes, pale skin, and raven hair. And even in all his imaginings, he hadn't guessed how luscious her little body would be. There had been no indication that she even had breasts, her waist so narrow, and her cute ass so lush.

She didn't even wonder how or when he'd finished her disrobing. When he leaned back slightly to create some space in between them, her shihakusho and zanpakuto dropped to the floor in a noisy clatter and rustled clothing. _Sorry, Sode no Shirayuki. _She realized she was now naked, but she was feeling too many other things to care. He was leaning on her, pressing against her, surrounding her in a purely dominant way.

She didn't want any of this to stop, what he was doing, what she was feeling, and yet … shouldn't she stop it, at least make an effort to?

Ichigo's brain had completely shutdown, he was running off pure instinct. Desire and arousal were all he was capable of now. Rukia was his main focus now, and he needed to feel that she was truly alive and well.

She gasped as he spread her legs wider and dropped to his knees, opening her up for further exploration. One finger slipped into her wet folds and traveled in a burning line to her swollen nubbin of desire. She moaned as he caressed the side of the tender bundle of nerves gently but firmly.

He continued to stroke over her slippery center and caress her throbbing clit. She panted erratically as he rubbed rough calloused finger tips over her silky wet folds, building the sensations between her thighs.

Leaning in, he parted her slippery lips with his thumbs and pressed his hot mouth between her legs.

Rukia whimpered breathlessly as he sucked the hard knot of desire into his mouth and began circling the tender bump relentlessly with his tongue. Ichigo pressed his face closer against her, licking her sweet juices and plunging his tongue deeply into her.

She felt herself slipping closer and closer to an unknown precipice as he tasted her relentlessly. Suddenly she felt two long fingers enter her tight virginal passage and press deeply inside as his mouth continue to torment the small uncovered nub.

It was when he used the edge of teeth to scrape the edge on that hard mysterious knot she never knew about, and pressed his fingers against some hidden groove within her, that her muscles clenched spasmodically.

Ichigo continue to ride her orgasm out, holding steady despite her bucking and thrashing as he swallowed her sweet juices and lapped at her still pulsing center. When it was clear that she was done, he leaned back and released her wrists and clenched his hakama on his thighs hard while he tilted his head back clenching his jaw tight to reign in his desire to pull Rukia down to the floor and sheathe himself to the hilt in her.

Rukia's legs were shaking so badly that when Ichigo released her, she immediately collapsed in a puddle above her discarded clothes. When she was able to think some what beyond the shock; she scrambled to get all her clothes on and the bindings securely around her breasts again. Still speechless, her mind, body, and heart were in a complete meltdown.

The only sounds in the room were the rustle of Rukia redressing herself, and Ichigo's controlled harsh breathing. He had been eyeing her the entire time she was putting her clothes back on while facing away from him; still trying to bring his raging desire back down to a controllable level.

When Rukia finished dressing, she turned to face Ichigo, alternating between paling bloodless at what had occurred and blushing as red as tomato the next. "Ara … um … ahh.." she tried to get her vocal cords to work, but to no avail she had no clue what to say and what to do. So she turned away and ran one trembling hand through her hair and calmly walked out of the room trying to disguise the tempest in her erratic emotions.

As soon, as Rukia had left, Ichigo was able to think coherently enough to stand up again. His cock was so painfully hard, already wet with suppressed excitement. He followed her silently back out of the room not too long after she left, struck with disbelief at the thought of what had just occurred. _Did he really just drag Rukia in a secluded room, strip her naked, tie her up and have his wicked way with her? _It seemed so farfetched that his brain was having problems processing recent events.

Outside, as Rukia was walking away from her impromptu meeting with Ichigo. Byakuya and Renji eyed her suspiciously. Her reiatsu was fluctuating wildly like she had been shocked by an electrical current. Both of men immediately shunpoed to her, noticing her shocked pale face.

"What did that inconsiderate, baka strawberry do, Rukia? I'll go beat some sense into him." Renji growled.

Byakuya remained silent, fingering Sebonzakura's hilt while waiting for her response.

Rukia stayed silent and unresponsive, still shell shocked.

Byakuya and Renji were pulled from their dire thoughts by the return of Ichigo.

Everyone's attention quickly snapped wide eyed to Ichigo's returning figure.

His reiatsu was practically blazing in intensity. All the shinigami knew its meaning. The Karakura's residents didn't know its significance, but watched in puzzled silence as Ichigo went to stand by himself facing a window.

Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Isane just smiled softly and turned discreetly away, while Hanataro blushed crimson and dropped his gaze down towards the stain on his right tabi.

Kenpatchi just smirked, and thought, _now is a good time to fight Ichigo, he's got all that excess unspent wasted energy_. _It will probably hurt like a bitch but it would be fun. It's not like we're doing anything here but twiddling our damn thumbs here anyway._

The only one that didn't notice was Captain Kurotsuchi—who was still cackling over some Espada experiments, while Nemu assisted him.

Byakuya and Renji however were bristling with rage. They both turned around abruptly and eyed Rukia's disheveled appearance closely for anything that seemed out of place.

"Rukia, tell me what has occurred between you and that insolent orange headed boy." Byakuya snapped quietly to her.

Rukia immediately snapped to attention at her brother's commanding voice. "Nii-sama, I…uh." She started to fumble at words, until a stray thought entered her head. Immediately, her reiatsu stabilized and her features were set in anger. She turned abruptly away, "I'm sorry nii-sama, please excuse me, there's something I need to ask Ichigo."

She stomped towards Ichigo.

Ichigo was still lost in his thoughts, remembering Rukia's taste, texture, and breathy pants.

He was oblivious to the raging Chappy loving rhino that was headed towards him, until he felt a yank on his ear pulled down to Rukia's eye level. "Ow ow ow, Rukia! What's gotten into you. Let go!" he growled at her distracted by the new pain.

"I need to know something…." She asked hesitantly; chewing her lower lip in uncertainty, anger lighting up her eyes.

Despite the pain in his ear which she was still holding, the glow in her eyes and the lip biting just wanted to make him erupt. _God, any second I'm going to tackle her and put that mouth to better use._

But what she asked next completely took him by surprise and stifled his arousal for a moment. "Nani?..." he asked, closing his gaping mouth after blinking stupidly at her for long moments in consternation.

"_Am I still a virgin, you idiot?!"_ she gritted quietly through her teeth, careful to not let anyone overhear her.

_God save him from 150+ year old virgins! _He couldn't help himself, he chortled out loud, gasping out, "Of course you still are, you naïve midget!"

In hindsight, he shouldn't have reacted that way, because he was laid out on the floor before he realized it, cradling his family jewels.

From a distance away, Kenpatchi commented, "Well that's one way to get rid of the blue balls, but now they're probably blue in a different way."

Byakuya and Renji smirked and turned away, thinking the current situation had been resolved satisfactorily. But inwardly Byakuya would make sure the Kuchiki clan physician checked Rukia as soon as they got back to Sereitei. The last thing he wanted was an insolent orange headed heir with Kurosaki as the father. The hair on the back of his neck stood up at that thought. _Perhaps, I should speak to Mayuri about a reiatsu chastity belt._

Rukia's only thought was that her bundle of nerves could at least relax on the virginity question. The entire Hueco Mundo expedition had been one long emotional roller coaster for her. Outwardly, she presented her calm self while she cataloged one more thing in a compartment in her head to contemplate later in private. The sadness of Kaien couldn't be completely dispelled by recent events, but she wouldn't let the past drag her down anymore. On the heels of that thought, she remembered something else.

_Stupid Strawberry Substitute Shinigami, always doing things ass backwards. He never even tried to kiss me. _

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

The wait for the Reunion between Ichigo and Rukia has been extremely long, so this was written to fill in the gap at what would happen when Ichigo met up again w/ Rukia again after sensing her reiatsu diminishing during her fight.

Please drop me a review and let me know if you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2: Crowd Pleasers

**Title: Reunion: Reassurance – Crowd Pleasers**

**Warnings:** Smut, OOC

* * *

_**Karakura**_

Everyone returned to Karakura, finding that Yamato's team in fake Karakura had held their own, and Aizen's group had retreated temporarily back to Hueco Mundo.

It had been a full week and no sign of Rukia. He was running ragged with frustration and desperation. And let's not forget the one thing was driving him insane. He had a cockstand that wouldn't quit.

Ichigo always scoffed at the term, "_walking hard-on_", but now he truly understood the predicament. He woke up with it, showered with it, dressed with it, ate with it, walked to school with it, attended classes with it, came back home with it, and ended up sleeping with it. Even taking a piss was becoming a chore.

No matter how many times he tried to relieve the ever present ache in his loins, he couldn't ejaculate. He was getting desperate enough that he was thinking about going to Urahara's shop to…_um…borrow Rukia's unused gigai_.

He couldn't concentrate anymore; it was like he was one big ball of unfulfilled desire. The only thing that consumed his mind was the memory of Rukia's soft pale skin, the taste of her essence, her surprised gasps and moans, her glistening lips, and trembling petite curvaceous body.

After the first day of school back from Hueco Mundo, he had been embarrassingly aware of his predicament and tried disguising the bulge in his slacks. But after several hours with no sign of the stiffness in his groin slackening, he was beyond caring what others thought.

As he walked down the halls and toward his classes, his scowl became unusually harsher the more he noticed that he was the center of everyone's attention. He paid no heed to the constant buzz of whispers, and the unblinking stares from the girls that eyed his face then eventually drifted downward at his telltale problem.

"… _is he using some sort of cock ring …" _

"… _so big …"_

"… _I heard there was a girl …."_

Were some of the words he picked up before he tuned out all their incessant chatter. Bypassing the cliques of giggling school girls, he walked into his class and sat down at his desk. Grimacing at the sharp pain he felt below, he promptly had to shift his groin around from the pinching tight slacks; only to hear the gasps and sighs from some of the girls when he adjusted himself.

Ishida, Chad, and Orihime all called out good morning to him. When he didn't respond, they left him alone, knowing that he had been particularly grouchy and standoffish the entire week. Needless to say, they now recognized and understood the type of reiatsu that was emitting from him in Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo stared out the window lost in his thoughts. His head snapped up however, when he heard Chizuru scream out, "Kuchiki-san, my honey! You've come back, my petite raven haired goddess!"

There in the doorway, was none other than the object of his obsession. Rukia stood in her school uniform, smiling in a fake way, "Ohayo gozaimasu, mina-san!"

Before Chizuru could leap on Rukia, Ichigo moved without thought. In a split second, he had a hold of Rukia's wrist and threw her bodily onto the teacher's desk with a brief surprised squeak from Rukia.

Everyone was shocked speechless, while Rukia lay momentarily stunned at the unexpected action when her head had smacked the top of the desk.

By the time, Rukia's brain cells had fired up their synapses again, Rukia's shirt buttons went flying every which way as Ichigo grasped the edges of her shirt and yanked open her shirt uncaring of his wide eyed gaping mouthed audience.

At once, Rukia began struggling against Ichigo, trying to both close her gaping shirt and push Ichigo away. This scenario was completely beyond her expectations. In no way, had Rukia thought Ichigo would greet her like this. He was like a possessed hollow intent only on subduing and claiming rights to every inch of Rukia.

He pinned both her wrists down above her head with one hand and the loud tear of her breasts bindings was the only sound in the room, leaving her aching breasts completely exposed to everyone watching.

As soon as Rukia's breasts were free, he kicked open Rukia's knees and dragged her hips towards the edge of the desk and leaned down to kiss her. She tried to turn her face away and avoid his lips while screaming for him to knock it off and let her go. Her efforts were to no avail, and he caught her jaw in one hand and thrust his tongue down her throat as she was ready to spout off another epithet. Muffled sounds of protests could be heard from her mouth as he continued to passionately force his tongue into her mouth exploring every nook and cranny.

Once he had successfully quashed Rukia's struggles, he flipped up her skirt, and reached underneath and ripped her black lace panties off. Ichigo stepped closer to the junction of her legs and rubbed his aching cock against her center.

Chad, Ishida, and the rest of the boys in the class were trying to hide their own immediate reactions. But the entire scene was incredibly arousing and hot. Kuchiki's entire body was exposed and laid out like a banquet table, they couldn't help ogling her beautiful body and fantasizing that they were in Ichigo's shoes.

Even some of the girls were a little hot and bothered, staring with heated eyes at Ichigo's daring and dominant methods. To throw a girl on a teacher's desk in a classroom, rip off her clothes, and ravish her before everyone's eyes appealed to the dark recesses of some of the girls' secret fantasies.

Orihime, on the other hand, was completely perturbed. Her heart was shattering in a million pieces, but at the same time she couldn't help fantasizing. _Evil Lord Ichigo on his high steed swooping down and kidnapping Princess Orihime to ride off in the sunset only to rip off her corset to eat bean paste curry off her belly soon after._ The images completely soaked her panties.

While the rest of the class watched in wide eyed gasps and silence, Chad, Ishida, and Orihime finally shook themselves out of their reverie and paralysis. They ran towards Ichigo, trying to yank Ichigo off of Rukia in a fruitless endeavor.

Even Keigo jumped in trying to offer his assistance. However, his offer of help was completely different in nature. "Here Ichigo, let me help hold her wrists down for you. That's what buddies are for…."

As soon as he got within range of her hands, Rukia was able to pull briefly way from Ichigo's demanding kiss long enough to point her hand in Keigo's direction, "_Bakudo #1 Sai!_"

Keigo's arms were suddenly drawn behind him as he knees buckled, collapsing in a undignified heap on the floor.

When Ichigo opted out of trying to reclaim her lips; he directed his lips to kiss, suckle, and nibble on Rukia's exposed nipples instead. Involuntarily, Rukia gasped and arched her back closer to Ichigo.

Chad and Ishida were finally able to get enough leverage to wrest Ichigo's arms away when Orihime created a brief shield to reject Ichigo away from Rukia. All three flushed crimson when they realized where one hand had been lodged as it came out with sopping wet fingers.

Now that Rukia was free, she sat up and flipped her skirt back down, unsuccessfully trying to hold her shirt closed with one hand.

She pointed her free hand at Ichigo and yelled. "_Bakudo #61, Six Staves of Binding Light._" Ichigo immediately froze.

Knowing that her shirt was completely ruined, she asked "Ishida-san, can I borrow your undershirt?"

Ishida blushed, sneaking covert glances at Rukia. Because of her now presently unbound breasts, she couldn't close her tight form fitting shirt at all. He quickly unbuttoned his school uniform shirt and slipped his under shirt over his head to hand to Rukia. Multiple sighs echoed across the class room from some of the girls who noticed for the first time how the extreme lines of muscles were on Ishida's exposed chest, abdomen, and pectorals. Who would have guessed such a lanky build would be hiding all those defined muscles.

Without delay, she pulled off what was left of her ravaged shirt and threw it at Ishida to fix later, and slipped his white shirt over her head. The entire time she was briefly blinded by the shirt over her face; Chad, Ishida, Chizuru, a growling Ichigo, and the rest of the boys in the class eyed her exposed breasts hungrily without blinking.

Rukia pulled the shirt down the rest of the way, not noticing that the white shirt was slightly sheer and that the aureoles of her nipples could be clearly seen. She hopped off the desk silently and bent down to retrieve the scraps of her discarded panties; however, when she bent over, some of the boys subconsciously leaned over slightly to sneak another peak under her skirt.

Soon after, the teacher walked in demanding to know what was going on when she noticed the high strung emotions emanating from all the students, in particular from all the boys.

Unnoticed by anyone, Rukia pulled out her kikanshiki memory substitute.

As she walked out the door in huff of smoke cloud, walking with her thighs tightly pressed together to prevent the extra moisture from dripping down her inner thighs, she pocketed her kikanshiki deluxe in a concealed skirt pocket. Exiting the school, she kept one hand on the back of her skirt making sure she didn't flash anyone her panty-less state. Her body was going into overdrive with all new physical feelings that Ichigo kept forcing on her.

Rukia was a complete nervous wreck. _At least this time, I know I'm still a virgin… At least, I think I still am. _The truth of the matter was that she had been so distracted by Ichigo's hot passionate lips that she wasn't quite aware of exactly what Ichigo had been doing _down there_.

There was one immediate concern that was of top priority in her mind however. Ishida had seen everything, and if he saw everything, it was recorded at the 12th division squad. _Stupid Strawberry had to completely ruin everything. Couldn't he just have started with holding my hand? Or verbally declare his intentions? _She had to hurry before nii-sama found out, and then find some way to covertly remove the footage.

Rukia had only been in the human world for a grand total of 45 minutes. Most of which was spent at Urahara's getting her gigai and then walking towards school. She knew she would get a lot of flack by returning so soon. She sent Chappie in her gigai to return back to Urahara's shop, not realizing that this would cause a chain reaction of a different sort.

When Chappie arrived at Urahara's, the gigai's state of dishabille caused the perverted shop merchant to raise his eyebrows in smirking suspicion. His suspicions were confirmed when he used his cane to knock out the Gikongan out of the gigai, and the school uniform's skirt flipped up when the body collapsed in a heap on the floor. "Yare, yare, yare…" he murmured. _I'd better call Isshin to increase Ichigo's hidden dosage. At least, he'll be happy to know that Ichigo was definitely not gay._

While Rukia waited for permission to open an unscheduled Senkaimon gate back to Soul Society, she thought to herself….

_Not what I ever imagined, but I got my first kiss at least._

* * *

**A/N:** This isn't quite what I planned for a follow up. Well, I actually wasn't intending the original story to be any more than a one shot at all. Especially w/ the lack of feedback. Oh well, this will probably be the last one. Hope it's hot enough for the few who requested a follow-up out there.

_**FYI: **__It was brought to my attention that this was too much like rape. I just wanted let everyone know that Ichigo would never rape Rukia. This was supposed to be a humorous dig at Ichigo's unrestrained hormones, innocent clueless Rukia, and tap into everyone's latent interest in voyeurism. At no point in both the first 2 chapters did Ichigo try to release himself on Rukia. Let's just say, he was more into the heavy groping. Hope everyone wasn't offended._


End file.
